Lyler & Labi- True Love
by Jabi07
Summary: Tyler comes back to Walford after Lauren asking him back for Whitney. While her Sister Abi suffers heartbreak of her own and is left with Lola to help pick up the pieces
1. Chapter 1

Lyler & Labi - True Love Part One

Lauren was sat eating toast happily listening to the radio when her Sister entered the kitchen looking gloomy,

"What's with you Abs?"

"Jay. Think he's going to dump me!"

"What. Why?" "Uni. Too far away"

"Oh Abs you guys love each other! You'll get through it!" Abi gave a half shrug looking close to tears which made Lauren instinctively reach out to her Sister. Lola was rocking a crying Lexi on her hip as she tried to make her bottle, while a cheery Peter came out the bedroom and kissed Lola onto the cheek,

"Morning Babe! Want me to take her?"

"Nah it's alright besides you have to get to work!"

"Yeah. So what you upto today?"

"Well thought I'd cheer Abi up" Lola felt disgusted in Jay for hurting Abi the way he was lately and even though she thought of him as family she loved Abs more! She was so supportive and was a rock whenever you needed her! And she still kept her lucky charm in her purse just to look after her, she needed to be here for Abi and let her know how proud she was of her for pursuing her dreams. Tyler walked out of the train station his backpack over one shoulder, as he walks through Walford whistling happily as he gets closer to his old home,

"Ty! You came!" Tyler turned to face the voice of his friend smiling as he sees a much healthier and happier Lauren standing before him,

"Wow that clinic worked miracles!"

" I see that you haven't loss your charms Tyler!" They both smirked as they hugged each other before Lauren led Tyler back to her house,

"Uh you want a tea or anything?" Tyler shock his head as he sat himself onto the sofa removing his heavy backpack,

"So I guess your wondering why I emailed ya?"

" yeah. But was glad to hear from you though"

"Really?!"

" of course! Missed you all. And uh Lauren I kind of felt bad not getting the chance to say goodbye to ya face to face" Lauren nodded understanding as she lightly touched his arm,

"Ty I more than understand. They told me everything. Joey and Whitney what they did" Tyler frowned over at Lauren in concern,

" Oh Lauren..."

"It's ok. Really it is you know."

"So you were explaining why you emailed me?" Tyler asked awkwardly changing the subject not wanting to think anymore bout Whitney as it was still painful. Abi headed over to the park where Jay was sat playing on his phone looking up when he saw her sitting down beside him,

"Hey" abi says sounding anxious,

"Hey. Abi I uhm just wanted to talk. I think there is stuff to be sorted"

"Yes. So where do we start?!"

" I do love you Abi but I honestly can't do this anymore..."

"Don't do this Jay...please don't say it!" Abi pleads moisture filling her eyes as Jay stays firm,

"Sorry. That's all I can say!" And just like that Jay got up and left Abi sobbing feeling heartbroken and all alone! Abi dragged herself through the square and over to her house and was greeted by Lola who frowned with concern over Abi's puffy face,

"Abs? Has something happened?"

"Oh Lola...he chucked me...now what do I do?!" Abi sobbed as she leaned herself into her best friend for some comfort, Lola lightly stroked her hair as she tried easing her sobs which was no where near from fading.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Lola marched angrily through the Square not quite believing how stupid Jay could be! She entered the Arches Both Dexter and Jay working on a car unaware of Lola's presence,

"Dexter give us a minute would ya!" Lola muttered impatiently tapping her foot in annoyance barely able to look at Jay, who was now watching her frowning in confusion,

"Alright Lola. Uh I just go on my break then" Dexter said working awkwardly out the garage sensing tension from them. Lola and Jay was silent for a moment Lola just glaring unnervingly over at him making him more than uncomfortable,

"Lol what have I done now?!" Jay asked eager to get it over with, Lola strides forward still glaring at Jay,

"Oh nothing really just broke my best mates heart! Seriously what the hell is wrong with ya?!" Jay sighed reaching out for Lola who took a step back,

"Oh come on Lol don't tell me you feel nothing!" Lola laughed in disbelieve unsure whether to take it seriously or not,

"Jay I have told ya before I ain't interested in ya like that. Abi is my best friend and I love her she has been a rock to me so I will never ever hurt her understand!" Lola stormed out feeling low and like everything was her fault. Lauren made a quiet Abi some lunch and placed it on the table infront of her,

"What's that?" Abi asked stubbornly as she frowned at Lauren making her smirk, "What's it look like? A sandwich! Now come on it's your favourite and I would eat it fast unless you want greedy pants here to get it!" Lauren says nodding her head towards Tyler who was sitting opposite them smirking back,

"I can't eat. It's ok Tyler you can have it" Abi lifted the plate and handed over to Tyler who awkwardly took the plate looking over at Lauren who shrugged back at him,

"Uh cheers Abi. You sure it's alright?" Abi nodded before turning her attention to the telly staring blankly at the screen her eyes filling with moisture, making Lauren swallow back a huge lump in her throat as she lightly placed her hand onto her sisters arm,

"Abs please let me in. What you feeling inside it won't help if you bottle it. Look at me and Joey and how that ended!"

"Me and Jay are nothing like you and Joey so back off!" Abi raged out the room and slammed her bedroom door leaving a stunned and hurt Lauren downstairs Tyler frowning with concern,

"Unlike her. She doesn't mean it you know?" Lauren nods tears filling in her eyes,

"I know. She just looks so sad and down...and that's not her! My sister never gets like this I must do something!"

"Like what?"

"Speak to Jay. Get him to see sense. I don't get it I see the way they look at each other...why dump her?" Tyler shakes his head thinking back to when Whit had ended things with him, his heart felt like it was going to crumble inside his chest, he shook his head trying to erase the memory,

"You ok Ty?"

"Uh yeah sorry was just thinking that maybe I should be the one to talk to Jay. Two guys and all that you know" Lauren rolled her eyes,

"Yeah male bonding. Thanks Ty for doing this!" Tyler smiled warmly as he stood up, "No worries. That's what mates do don't they!"

"Yep. But what if you see whit what you going to tell her?" Tyler tried hiding the panic as he tried shrugging it off Lauren frowning her arms folded as she read his body laugague,

"Look Ty..."

"I'm fine really. I want to help ya out Lauren it's the least I can do!"

"Thanks. But uh if ever it gets too much you promise to let me know yeah?" Lauren asks concerned, making Tyler smile reassuringly and places his hand on top of hers,

"I promise. But you just worry bout Abi she is the one that needs ya!" Lauren smiled back before wrapping her arms around his neck feeling touched by his kindness. Lola sat on the bench in the square trying her best not to cry as she pictured Abi earlier with her eyes red and puffy and sobbing her heart out, making Lola want to cuddle her and protect her like she would with Lexi. She was watching people walking pass completely oblivious to the hurt that she was feeling that's when she spotted Dexter heading in her direction stuffing his face with chips,

"You eat like a pig!" Lola moaned as dexter munched loudly as he sat down beside her,

"Just cause Jay is in your bad books doesn't mean you can have a go at me!" Lola sighs,

"Alright. Fine sorry for having a go. So did he tell ya?"

"Nah. Why what he do?"

"Broke up with your cousin!"

"What?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Lauren sat alone in the lounge thinking about Tyler and how much of a risk he was taking just to help her out, it was rather sweet and quite overwhelming as she saw from his reaction that the last thing that he wanted was to face Whitney right now. Maybe she should go find him and tell him to come back before it's to late and she spots him around the square Lauren thought guiltily knowing that the thing that her and Tyler have in common is a broken heart! She in the middle of thinking things over when there was a loud knock on the door making Lauren jump out of her deep thoughts,

"Alright I'm coming!" Lauren shouts before she opened the door which revealed an out of breath Dexter,

"Dex, you alright?" Lauren asked as he walked inside still gasping for breath,

"Lola just told me bout the break up. Where is she?"

"I'm assuming you mean Abi. Well she's in her room Dexter feel free to try getting anything out of her" Dexter made his way upstairs while Lauren watched her eyes watering as a pang of jealousy hit her that Abi could talk to anyone else but her which was hurtful but understandable giving her pass behaviour. Lola entered the flat feeling so down that she really didn't want to see anyone or have to speak at all, unless it was Abi of course! Billy was sat watching some crap on TV while Peter was washing dishes looking deep in thought,

"Uh hi guys. Where is Lex?"

"Sleeping she was tired" Lola nodded as she slowly unzipped her coat sitting herself at the table watching Peter working,

"You seem down babe what's up?" Peter asks frowning as he turns to smile at Lola,

"Oh uh bad day Pete"

"How come?"

"Jay the idiot broke up with Abi. She is so devastated...I hate seeing her like that!" Lola explained starting to get choked up, Peter wrapping his arms around her,

"Aw babe there's no need to be upset bout it..."

"Why say that? Cause I am Peter! Oh just forget it you don't get it do ya!" Lola slams the bedroom door shut behind her as she threw herself onto her bed, tears falling down her face as she grabbed her phone and dialled her number wanting more than anything to hear her voice. Abi and Dexter was sat on her bed, his arm comfortingly around her as she wiped her eyes with a tissue,

"I just don't know anymore dexter...I feel so hopeless and lost without him!" Dexter was unusually speechless as he was so confused as to why Jay would do this given how much he loved abi, there was more than what Jay was letting on and dexter was going to get to the bottom of this even if it killed him. Tyler had his hoodie tightly over him as he darted in and out of Albert square heading towards the arches feeling at ease slightly as he noticed just Jay sat alone looking glum as he swung slowly on the swings, Tyler moved casually over and sat himself next to Jay slowly and cautiously taking his hood of,

"Well you certainly know how to break the ladies hearts don't ya mate!" Jay turned startled and surprised,

"Tyler what you doing back here?"

"Long story. But I ain't here for me I'm here for you and Abi. What happened?" Jay sighed and rolled his eyes resting his head against the swing,

"Since when did you care bout me or Abs?"

"Now mate. You know that she is devasted.., and we both know how much you love her!"

"We whose we?"

"Lauren. She is so worried bout Abi. You must understand how difficult for her it must be watching your sister head the same way you went and not be able to stop it" Jay frowned over at Tyler,

"You like into Lauren or something? Cause you were never that bothered bout her before was you!" That stung but was most certainly true he wasn't as he was to busy being with Whitney and falling even further in love with her that before he could even start to be a proper mate to Lauren it was too late and she was gone to rehab.

"Your right mate. But I'm trying to put things right that is why I am back. Think Jay just think bout what you're doing before you end regretting your decision" with that Tyler left Jay to his thought striding back to the Branning's house now knowing that he needed to look out for Lauren and not lose her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

Tyler made his way back through the square his hood remaining down as he knocked loudly on the Branning's feeling peoples eyes burning onto his back. Lauren opened the door giving a wide grin over at him before letting him inside,

"Ty how did it all go?" Tyler shrugged,

"Well I gave it my all we will just have to see if it all works out Lauren" that's when Lauren took Tyler in and realised that his hood was down,

"Ty why was your hood down? Did you forget bout it?" Tyler sighed before staring straight at Lauren taking hold of her hand,

"I left it down on purpose. See Lauren coming back home gives me the chance to put things right, make some important changes"

"You mean with Whit?"

"Nah. You Lauren. Bout finally being a proper mate to ya and putting your needs first for a change" Lauren felt teary and deeply touched as she swallowed back a huge lump in her throat wrapping her arms around him feeling his hands wrap instinctively around her waist,

"Ty you know that I am much better now. And my drinking was nobody's fault but my own but thank you for caring. I should never have asked you to come back here for Whitney that was selfish of me...you should leave here and go back to your life and try to forget bout us all!" Tyler pulled out of the hug and looked squarely into her eyes,

"There is no way that I am doing that! This is my home. Here with you and Alfie and his family. Lauren with your help I know that I can slowly cope with my heartache" Lauren nodded her head slowly,

"Okay. Tyler we will both help each other out no matter what happens promise"

"Promise"

Lola was unable to get through to Abi which meant she must of switched it off, frowning on her bed she leaned over and scooped up the photo of her, Abi and Lexi which was taken at the park all three of them beaming with happiness making Lola hold the photo tightly to her stomach as she lay down on the bed sobbing in agony and guilt of causing such heartache for her oldest and most dearest mates. Peter opened the bedroom door and lightly sat onto the end of the bed his hand placed lightly onto her leg,

"Listen babe I didn't mean to sound insensitive..."

"Then why were ya then?"

"I just find it a bit strange you crying over their break up..."

"Our break up! Don't you get it Peter ever since I came here it has always been us three! Jay and Abi have been a rock to me and now it's all over and there nothing I can do but watch!" Peter pulled his sobbing girlfriend into him and tried soothing her as she shock loudly from crying. Abi lay on her bed silent tears rolling heavily down her face while a awkward Dexter sat watching his cousin feeling hopeless,

"Aw come on cous, it can't surely be the end for you two! You two are just having a bad patch that's all it Is Abs" Abi ignored him just wanting to be left alone feeling that the only one that really got it was Lola, she slowly sat herself up and picked up her coat heading out the room,

"Uh where you off to?"

"Out dexter! I want to be by myself!" Abi slammed out the house leaving all three of them watching in horror. Abi walked through the square passing the Mitchell's house as she made her way over to Lola's house,

"Oh Abi wait up!" Abi turned to face Whitney looking confused,

"Hi Whitney"

"Uh I was just wondering how long Tyler has been back?"

"Today. Lauren met him this morning" abi left a stunned Whitney as she headed down the steps and knocked on Lola's door,

"Oh alright love come on in darling!" Abi forced a polite smile onto her face as she entered the cosy flat,

"Thanks Billy. Is uh Lola in?" Billy nodded wearing a concerned look onto her face,

"Yeah. She's been a bit upset love cause of you and Jay. The whole break up thing you know she took to heart" this shocked Abi as she guiltily frowned back at Billy unable to find anything to say,

"Pops! What ya saying all that for?!" Abi turned at Lola who was scowling over at Billy her arms folded, she looked like she had been crying as much as Abi has making her reach out to her best mate,

"Oh Lola I am so sorry for getting you involved in all of this. I would never deliberately upset you" Abi said fighting back tears as Lola reassuringly smiled warmly taking her hand,

"Oh Abs I'm alright really. I just got a bit upset that's all. Please don't ever feel like ya can't talk to me cause I'd hate that. Let's get out of here and find somewhere more private to talk yeah?" Lola led Abi out the house knowing that when she gets back she will be having words with her Pops!


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

Lola entered her house her pops lounging in front of the telly,

"Uh I need a word with you! What you playing at telling Abi that I was getting upset for?"

"Cause you were lol" billy responds not getting why Lola was mad at him,

"Oh just forget it pops just don't say anything next time alright! Lola says agitated as she walked into her bedroom shutting the door behind her,

"Alright Peter!"

"Hey babe how was Abi?" Lola sighs sitting beside Peter on the bed lying her head onto his chest,

"Not really doing good. But I will try and sort this out even if it kills me"

Lauren and Tyler were sat huddled onto the sofa watching the telly when there was a banging onto their front door,

"Alright I'm coming!" Lauren answers the door Whitney barging in angrily heading into the lounge,

"Whitney! What the hell?"

"Could ask you the same thing Lauren?" Whitney asks taking in the blanket and Tyler sat frowning over at her,

"Look Whit I know that this might seem weird but..."

"How long have you two been sneaking behind my back?"

"What?" Tyler walked over to them looking annoyed,

"Don't bother trying to explain Lauren! She has a nerve really she does!"

"Oh he finally speaks!"

"Why don't you go running back to joey! And leave us alone!" Lauren frowned as she felt awkward with the both of them,

"Yeah well uh I hope you both be happy together! Whitney stormed out leaving the two of them in silence,

"Ty why say all that to her?"

"What you'd rather have to explain yourself like we have done something wrong? Cause I don't!" Lauren sighs before sitting down onto the sofa,

" suppose that you do have a point. But please try sorting things out with her tomorrow" Tyler scowls sulkily,

" please. For me!"

"Alright fine for you I will!" They smiled as they continued watching their programme. Abi lay on her bed checking her emails her mind far away about Jay and the way he had just given up on them making her heart ache and feel heavy as if it was weighed down, she was flicking through her photos on her laptop when a message popped up from the corner of the screen, "Lola Pearce has just signed in" abi clicked onto the message and began to type in her message,

"Hey Lola! Thanks for earlier really appreciate you cheering me up!"

"Hey Scabs! Don't mention it that is what mates are for!"

"Well same goes for you Lola you fancy sleeping over mine tomorrow?"

"Sure sounds fun Scabs. I'll bring the treats while you supply the films!"

"Great. Can't wait for some much needed girl time!" Lola and abi said goodnight before Abi turned off her laptop and feeling excitement turned her light off and went straight into a good nights sleep.


End file.
